Tower Of The Gods ch 14: A Trident?
"Why take Quintus, he has nothing to do with this", I said. "Because I knew it will make you suffer to know you cant save him and that he will suffer knowing his best friend isn't coming to save him. Now brother what will you do", Triton said. I looked over and Boyd was in no condition to fight and neither was Emiley. I couldn't just stand here but what could I do he was a god. "Now learn how it feels to be crushed by your own element". Giant walls of water formed around us and they formed a dome that was getting smaller. "He plans to crush", I said. The dome was getting smaller and smaller, "at least Emiley is safe", I thought until I saw she was in the dome as well. Eventually we were trapped in a small sphere that had us crushed and the water inside was throwing us around. "Is this the end?, are we really about to die?". The bracelet that my father gave me that I completely forgot I was wearing started to glow extremely bright. In a flash the sphere we were trapped was gone and a puddle of water was at our feet. I could hear Emiley and Boyd gasping for air but they stopped and looked at me. They stared with a look of shock and aw. Then I finally realized what they were staring at. I was wielding a six feet tall chrome Trident that was radiating a blue flame at the top. "Whoa!". My body was filling up with power, I felt as if I could do anything. "Impossible, where did you get that!", Triton demanded. "A gift from our dad", I replied. Triton rushed towards me and I smacked him in the face with my trident. With that moment I stabbed him in the chest and he bled golden ichor from his wounds and his mouth. I pulled my trident out so I could talk to him but he used that moment to try to land a counter strike. The trident shot a blast of green energy at his chest and blew him back and I landed in water that I then used to lift me up. I walked towards the beaten god to get answers from him. "Where is Quintus!, tell me!". "It doesn't matter The Master has him now. I will never tell you and once I recover from my injuries I'm coming for those two next", he pointed to Emiley and Boyd. Realizing that I am not going to get any info from him I stretched my arm out and pointed the trident towards the sea. The water started to form a whirlpool that was filled with darkness at the center of it. "You made Quintus disappear so I'm going to make you disappear", I told him. I stabbed him in the chest with the trident and tossed him in the water and watched him get sucked into Tartarus. My strength started to fade but I had one last thing to do. "Emiley take Boyd back to the ship, I have one more thing to take care of. "Ok", she replied. I set my sight for the tower and prepared to finish the job. Tower Of The Gods ch 15: Burning Towers Category:Tower Of The Gods Category:Chapter Page